


Insane Together

by AidenIsGrate



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Back to the Future References, Blood, Boredom, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Depression, Fluff, Guns, Love, M/M, School, Smut, What do you expect it's Deadpool, katanas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenIsGrate/pseuds/AidenIsGrate
Summary: Peter Parker is a 23-year-old college senior is struggling to juggle fighting crime and patrolling the city at night and keeping up with studying and homework. Add on top of that the fact that Tony refuses to treat Peter like an adult, so when Peter overhears Sam talking about a certain mercenary they just can't seem to capture he decides to take it upon himself to prove his maturity to the Avengers. But the manner in which Peter captures the mercenary isn't what he expected... with his heart. And Peter starts developing feelings for a man Stark wants in prison.





	1. Chapter 1

I walk into my apartment, angry and upset, Stark is continuing to handle me like a child. I’m twenty-three, I am a senior in college, I’m FUCKING Spiderman, yet I’m still not allowed to be in the room when the Avengers talk about cases and people that are “too dangerous” to be handled by a child like me. 

As I close the door I throw my brown messenger bag, the same bag I use for school, at my desk chair, to the right of the door, out of frustration. The chair swirls at the impact and I make my way to the kitchen, it's to the left of the door, and open the fridge I grab an apple. Tonight is gonna be a long night, I have to patrol the city from 8:00 pm to 4:30 am; I not only have to be everyone's friendly neighborhood Spiderman but also study for an important history test. 

I look at the clock and see that it's just 5:13 so I have time to finish reading the book, thank Gandalf. I hardly have time to read anymore, being Spiderman and all, so any extra time I get I use to read. I turn and walk into my bedroom, it has two bookshelves and a twin-size bed and a dresser filled with graphic t-shirts. My room pretty much looks like a teenage boys room, nerdy posters, and merchandise. I walk over to the corner of the room, next to the metal rack that hangs some of my clothes, to the laundry basket. I quickly strip to my boxers and place my clothes into the basket, this is my usual routine. I put my shoes next to the dresser because I only own two pairs of shoes, old, red converse, and checkered Vans.

I walk back out of the room into the living room, finishing the apple and throwing it away, I grab my bag and take out my spidey suit (that's what Ned calls it) and the history notecards I made to study. I toss the suit and cards next to me on the couch and grab the remote as I turn on the TV. The first Back To The Future movie is playing, I was watching it before school today, so I decided to finish it.

Then, without warning, there's a knock on the window. I jump nearly five feet, "What the fuck?!" I whisper loudly to myself as I look out the window and see Deadpool. "Shit," I whisper to myself as I quickly walk to the window. "What the actual fuck are you doing here?!" I say as I open the window to let him in the cold air of the night enters the room, I shut it as he hops into the apartment.

"If that's always how you dress when you're here, I should visit more often," Deadpool says cockily as I look at him, clearly annoyed. SHIT! Someone could have seen him. FUCK! No one here knows I'm Spiderman, and Tony has agents watch my apartment sometimes; like I said... he treats me like a child.

"D-did anyone see you?" I quickly ask looking out the window and scanning the street for anyone who could have seen him. I don't see anyone, so I assume no one has seen Wade.

"I don't think so," Deadpool responds as I look back at him anxiously. I look over at Wade and sigh.

"You-you don't think so? Wade! No one here knows I'm... you know..." I say whispering the last part, Wade looks at me through the mask I can see the smirk on his face. Damn that smirk, damn damn damn it. He always seems to melt me, I can hardly stay mad at him.

"Mmm, good. I don't want anyone here knowing you're the fucking hot spider hero that wears tight spandex," Wade says taking a step closer to me as he gropes my ass and pulls me closer to him. Wade's always been possessive, and it's hella hot. I whimper.

"No, stop. I-I'm trying to be angry with you," I groan, knowing Wade won't stop. He gropes me tighter.

"Aww but we have two hours to ourselves, that's plenty of time for me to fuc-" I interrupt him, knowing exactly what he's going to recommend.

"Wade!" I say loudly, practically giggling as he moves his head closer to mine. Damn it, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Damn it, Pete, you're adorable," Wade says this makes me blush and look away. 

"I have to study and-and I-"

"You're smart, and you've already spent all of lunch studying, I couldn't even visit my boyfriend with tacos," Wade says pretending to be extremely sad. "I just really wanna kiss my hot ass boyfriend."

"Damn it, Wade!" I yell as I move my hands to his mask and practically rip it off. I grip the collar of his suit and pull him closer to me, forcing his face closer to mine as I lock our lips, Wade hums in surprise as he kisses me back. He starts to squeeze my ass as I accidentally moan.

As we part to catch our breath Wade whispers, "Damn Pete, did I rile you up that much?" His smirk is very wide and clear, and I know it should be a turn off for Wade to be so cocky and sarcastic... but fuck, it just turns me on even more.

"I'm not in the best mood," I say quietly looking away from Wade as he looks at me, concerned.

"What did Tony do this time?" Wade asks me, irritated, as he moves his hands off my ass and to my cheeks and he holds my face. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that show sympathy, eyes that make me soft... the second I looked into his eyes for the first time I knew I was in love. 

"It doesn't matter," I say as Wade looks at me confused. "I-can we watch Back To The Future together?" I ask him. His smile returns as he nods and sits down next to my spidey suit, I sit close next to him as he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. I press play on the movie and Wade smiles as he looks at the TV.

"You're so fucking perfect," He whispers as he plays with my hair and the movie plays. I look over at him and softly kiss Wade's cheek, I see him blush a bit as he continues to play with my hair. I close my eyes and quietly sigh, I love when we're like this. Safe, full of happiness.


	2. A Month Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a month before the last chapter before there was a Peter and Wade, before there was love, before Peter even knew about the infamous Deadpool.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Stark," I say as he looks at me, concerned, in the conference room with all the Avengers. They all look around the room, extremely uncomfortable at this father-son type argument.

"You're just twenty-three, Peter, twenty-three. I couldn't... I couldn't live with myself if you died on my watch," Tony says quietly. I look away, he's never said that before, I can see tears in his eyes as he too looks away.

"But we can't let fear rule our lives, Mr. Stark, I can handle it. Just one chance, I listen to you and if I do anything wrong you can kick me out and I won't fight it. I-I'm an Avenger, please treat me like one," I plead as he looks at me, and nods. I have no idea what that nod entails.

"Okay, just not today, not this mission. Any other mission and I'd let you, Peter, this one I wouldn't even let Cap go alone," Tony says, I get the hint and nod upset but understanding, "Text me, please, and tomorrow the new Spidey Tech will be ready." Fuck yes, Tony invents the best spidey tech. 

"Okay, bye," I say waving and as I walk out of the room I hear Sam's voice.

"We couldn't catch him, Tony," Sam says, upset. That's when I walk out of the door and stay there, it's about time I prove myself to them. Why not start right here, right now? 

"You had Banner, Cap, and Nat; how could that son of a bitch have escaped?" Tony asks clearly angry. "He killed the fucking mayor!" 

Damn, so this guy must be really hard to catch, imagine me, the kid of the Avengers, catching the man who killed the mayor. "He may have not even had a reason to," Banner says, trying to rationalize the guys' actions.

"It's Deadpool, he always has a reason," Cap says, at this, I nearly sprint to the elevator. I have a name, that's all I need. I can internet stalk the shit out of this guy, within an hour I can get a location, that'll be easy. 

I took the train to the Tower today because I didn't feel like driving today. Throughout the train ride, I researched and read every article mentioning this 'Deadpool' character; a mercenary for hire that justifies his murders. He doesn't kill good people he kills rapists, pedophiles, murderers, perverts, abusers, and terrorists. This news takes me by surprise, why would Tony be after him if he wasn't a bad guy? These articles have to be a lie, I know all too well the lies of journalism... I mean look at what happened to Spiderman when he first appeared.

After a short amount of research on my computer at my apartment, I find out Deadpool has a twitter. That's quite odd. I look at the account and see the most recent tweet:  
'Nando's Tacos, the best place on earth'.

"Yes!" I scream in victory, so I've found a place he visits often. That is the best I could have asked for, the place Deadpool visits often. I grab my brown messenger bag, with my spidey suit and journals and the basic things I need on a daily. I've been to Nando's before, their tacos are pretty great. It doesn't take long for me to walk there, I have seen plenty of pictures of Deadpool's suit and read descriptions of how he looks. They paint him as hideous, which I find hard to believe. The weird thing is there aren't any pictures of Deadpool without the mask on the internet, but that's hardly of importance. 

Nando's Tacos is a little corner store with tables outside on the patio and Kenny, the husband of Nando, is always behind the register. Nando is usually in the kitchen making the tacos, he is a pure culinary genius. I scan the customers as I walk through the doors and walk to the register, there are a few people here and there. I order a taco and a Dr. Pepper, I get them and turn, about to walk out of the store onto the patio. 

Before I can step out of the doors I see a man in the corner of the store in a booth, easy to overlook. And I get a glimpse of a red mask underneath the black hoodie he's wearing, the hood covering most of his face.

"The tacos are perfect, just like always Kenny!" The man says loudly as he sits up and walks past me out the door as Kenny laughs.

"See ya tomorrow Pool!" Kenny yells after him, confirming my suspicions. I put the Dr. Pepper can in my bag and clutch the taco as I chase after Deadpool. The man walks pretty fast on his long legs, he's wearing sweats and red converse, like the ones I wear. I smile a bit as I continue following him, Deadpool takes a sharp right turn down an ally, and I quickly follow him. Soon I am pushed up against the brick wall of the building next to me, I grunt as I feel a hand on my throat.

"Who sent you?" The person growls, it's Deadpool.

I struggle to respond as my airway is closed, "N-no one sent me," My voice is raspy. The grip on my neck loosens, I'm not worried for my life; my heart rate didn't so much as raise a tempo. 

"Then why the fuck are you following me?" He asks, his voice is less harsh.

"Because I know the Avengers are after you," I say, which is not a lie.

"H-how do you-"

"Look," I say moving my hand to his wrist and pushing him away (that spider bite gave me super strength bro). He seems surprised by this. "I was originally going to attempt to capture you because Stark talked about how he and the rest of them can't catch you; so I was intrigued. I researched you, I looked you up for hours, hell I even follow your Twitter... I just wanted to ask why you killed the mayor, to get S.H.E.I.L.D. off your back." 

"W-why?" He asks me, very confused. His entire harsh persona slips away as we sit there and smile.

"Because you're not a bad guy, and you don't deserve to be treated as such," I say matter-of-factly. Deadpool just looks at me as I stand there.

"You don't know me, kid, I'm fucking insane," He says looking down, his voice full of sorrow.

"You don't know me either, I'm also fucking insane," I say walking away. 

"Thanks, kid, I mean it," Deadpool says as he hands me a folder labeled 'Pedo Mayor'. I scan through the folder and see proof of the dead mayor's pedophile actions.

"I think I should be thanking you, I mean... this sick son of a bitch thought he could get away with this," I say motioning to the folder.

"I guess, but I-I killed that man. I'm no Spiderman, okay?" I open my messenger bag and shove the folder in, as I do something falls out. 

"SHIT!" I scream scrambling to pick up the thing I dropped... my Spiderman mask. Of all things my Spiderman mask!

I look back up at Deadpool who is frozen with shock. "Oh my chimichangas... you're-you're Spiderman." I look up at him, trying to think of an escape. 

"N-no I'm no-"

"I knew I've heard your voice before!" Wade says in realization.

"What?" I ask, appalled. When have I ever seen him before?

"Before I looked like this before I wore this costume... you-you saved my life," Deadpool says as I look at him, clearly taken by surprise.

"I was on a bus, the driver had a seizure and the bus drove off the edge of the bridge. I thought I was gonna die, then suddenly the bus stopped moving, you used your webs to pull the bus back onto the bridge." Deadpool says as I look up in realization, remembering that day. "I mean, Spiderman is literally my favorite superhero. Who knew he'd be so fucking hot?!" I blush and look down.

"I-I-I... here's my number," I say grabbing a pen and piece of paper and writing down my number. "If S.H.E.I.L.D. gives you any trouble, text me. And, I don't know, umm if you want a Nando's Taco buddy, I'm game." I say handing him the paper.

"I will, bye bye bubble butt," Deadpool says as I walk down the ally.

"My name's Peter," I said smiling like an idiot.

"And mine's Wade," he says as I walk back to my apartment. Why am I so giddy?


	3. Two Weeks Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter go to Nando's daily and Wade pops a question... 
> 
> and Peter, our lil cinnamon roll, is hurt and Wade is helllllllllla pissed... IT'S SMUT TIME!!!

I wake up to my phone buzzing, Wade texted me. Yesterday Wade and I went to Nando's, as is our usual routine now Nando's at 12:00, we ate tacos and talked for hours. He knows about my past, I know about his, we know each others likes and dislikes. He has even trusted me enough to pull his mask up to his nose to eat tacos.  
Wade: i had a lot of fun yesterday  
Me: I did too.  
Wade: you gonna be at nando's today?  
Me: uh, could we meet somewhere else.  
Me: Less public, maybe?  
Wade: Why?  
Me: I-I uh was patrolling the city and there was an incident  
Wade: what type of 'incident'   
Me: It'll be easier to explain if you'd see it  
Wade: okay, okay. where do u wanna meet?  
Me: uh 221b Baking Street (PLEASE TELL ME AT LEAST ONE PERSON GETS THIS REFERENCE)  
Wade: kk, meet u there, Pete. And i'm bringin nando's  
Me: can't wait

I set my phone down and groan as I sit up and feel dizzy, "Ugh." I say to myself as I groan and walk over to my dresser. My apartment is pretty clean, so no worries there. I end up picking out a Star Wars tee, Aunt May bought it for me, and a pair of black skinny jeans, I don't look too bad. I put a little water in my hair to make it look less awful and I pick up the few books and pieces of paper on the floor. This is the first time Wade's coming here, I mean it's not like I'm uncomfortable Wade knows more about me than most of my friends know (except for Ned and MJ of course). I pick my phone back up and play 'We Didn't Start The Fire' to distract myself of the throbbing pain on my face. 

I walk into the bathroom and wince as I see myself, I have a giant black eye and cuts and bruises all over my face and arms; hints why I stayed home from school today. I've been beaten up a whole lot in my years of being Spiderman but never before has it felt this bad. I cannot wait for the quick healing factor to kick in. I already know Wade is gonna think I'm ugly as fuck. I put water on my face, to wash the dried blood off, and there's a knock at the door. Wade.

I walk to the door and open it, "Hey Pete- oh my god." His voice goes darker as he speaks the last part, I look away. I knew he'd think I was ugly, but what really gets me is why I care so much about what he thinks. "Who the fuck did this?" He asks, his voice husky and angry. I motion for him to come in and we both walk to my couch and sit down, we're about a foot apart. 

"I was patrolling the city and there was a robbery at a tiny store, it was supposed to be routine for me. Usually, people who do that are teens, young teens, so I wasn't prepared when I came face to face with a buff-looking guy. He-he started punching me and had a knife, and before I knew it I was beating him up then something hit me from behind and restrained me, there was another guy there. And the guy I first saw started beating me up and cutting me with their knives, very sadistically and punched and kicked me in the face." I say quietly as I look away, I start to cry. Everything hurt, my face and my heart. I know he's gonna leave me, they always do.

"I am so so sorry, Pete," Wade whispers as he scoots closer to me. I lean into him as I start to break in his arms as he holds me close to his chest. We stay like that for a bit, me crying as he hugs me into himself as I grip his hoodie with my hands in an attempt to hold onto him.

"P-p-please," I whimper. "Please don't leave me." I start to sob and take deep breaths as he pets my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," Wade comforts as I start to whimper. "I'm patrolling with you from now on." I calm down as I start to comprehend what he's telling me.

"Why?" I ask wiping my eyes as I sit up, his arm still around my shoulders,

"Going on patrol at night alone is dangerous. And I wanna get a chance to kill the sick sons of bitches that think they can touch you." Wade nearly growls. I smile a bit.

"Are you, Wade Wilson, making an excuse to hang out with me?" I ask laughing, this makes Wade laugh too.

"Perhaps, I mean, it's not every day I get to go on patrol with the hottest superhero of all time," Wade responds as I then realize his arm is around me. I blush and turn my head.

"I-I'm sorry for crying. Like I said, I'm insane." 

"Then, lets be insane together, Pete," Wade says.

"Is the Wade Wilson asking me out?" I teasingly ask as I see Wade look down.

"Fuck yeah I am. Peter Parker, will you do me the phenomenal honor of being my boyfriend?" Wade asks and my breath hitches. How in the world does this perfect man, this man that makes me happy, genuinely happy, like me?!

"Why?" Is the only thing I can manage to say. Why would anyone want me? Wade moves his arm away from me and stands up.

"I knew he wouldn't like me," Wade says to himself as I look up at him. I stand as I see Wade start walking towards the door and I, without a second thought quickly grab his hand and pull him towards me. "What are you-"

"I do like you, Wade, I do, I do, I do. I just... I just need to know why? I'm weird, I'm nerdy, I'm not even that good looking I-" Wade interrupts me by pulling his mask off completely and holding both of my hands in his.

"Don't you ever call yourself ugly, Pete, you are one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. I know you're weird and nerdy and you know I kill people, I fucking kill people and I like it. You still like me. You know more about me than anyone else that's alive on earth at this moment, and you have the best ass. Lets be insane together, please," Wade says. I don't know if there's even a word in the English language that described how much I wanted this, how much I wanted us. So instead of speaking I just kiss him, I kiss him as he holds my hands in his, I kiss him and it feels like the world around me slips away. 

"If you didn't get the hint, that was a yes," I say as Wade just stands there mouth wide open. I take minutes just staring at his face, I want to remember every single detail. The internet got it wrong, Wade is stunning. Yes, he doesn't look like most people, but it's nowhere near what the internet said about him. 

"Look, I-I know I'm ugly as fuck, but c-could you not stare?" Wade asks, and I blush. He noticed I was staring, but I wasn't staring because I was horrified at how ugly he was like he assumed I was; I was staring at how gorgeous he was. I look into his perfect blue eyes, I feel myself melt as he looks at me. I love his eyes. I love his face. I love him. Wait, whoa, LOVE?

"No, Wade. You-you're perfectly flawed. You're magnificent," I whisper as I squeeze his hands and look into his eyes. This man in front of me is just as broken as me, he knows my past, he knows how weird and nerdy I am and still wants me.

"Funny Pete," He chuckles and I look at him, seriously. I'm not joking.

"Wade, I mean it. You aren't ugly, you're beautiful," I say, the seriousness on my face showing him I was genuine. I see a tear run down his cheek as he smiles at me, damn, that smile is perfect.

"How in the world did I ever find someone as perfect at you?" Wade quietly says as I hug him and he rests his head on my shoulder. 

"Well, you killed the mayor and I followed you into an ally outside of Nando's," I respond this gains me a laugh from Wade.

"Your eye looks just about healed," Wade says as he wraps his arms around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck. We just stay there for w little while, him holding me as we look into each other's eyes. My lips part as I look at him, and soon Wade's kissing me with a heated passion and I moan into the kiss. Wade easily wins dominance, though I fought to take it myself, as our lips part I whimper as he squeezes my ass. 

"W-Wade..." I quietly whisper as I feel myself growing hard.

"Yes, Petey?" Wade asks innocently as I pout, knowing Wade knew exactly what I wanted.

"Waaaaade," I practically beg as he pushes me against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. That's when I feel it, he's just as hard as I am.

"Use your words," Wade orders as he moves his head down to my neck and starts kissing and sucking my neck.

"P-please, Wade, fuck me, pound into me so hard that I scream your name, let all my neighbors know who I belong to," I plead with him as I see his eyes darken, he growls, like actually growls, and this makes me moan louder than I had intended to.

"Oh fuck, Peter, you're hot," Wade groans as he takes off his hoodie, sweatpants, and gloves. I whimper as I feel his cock against my hole. I'm not a virgin, but it has been over a year since I've had sex... I haven't fucked a guy before.

Wade's mouth is leaving hickies and bite marks all over my neck and torso, soon Wade's hands move from my shoulders to the straps of my boxers. Without warning Wade literally rips my boxers off of me and throws them to the side, I whimper as I look down at my rock hard cock. Wade smirks as he sees how hard I am, this causes me to blush.

"Mmm, did I do that?" He asks looking at me I grip his shoulders and pull him closer to me so I can kiss him. Before I know it, Wade's boxers are off and I see his dick. I have never seen a dick as big as this, and I bite my lip as I get on my knees in front of Wade, he looks at me clearly confused. Until I take his cock in my hand and start jerking him off, painfully slow, I kiss the tip this earns a moan from Wade as he grips my hair. 

I lick the tip before quickly taking all of him in my mouth, this earned me a groan and Wade pulls my hair as I suck him off. I moan as I taste the precum coming from his tip, I suck harder as I start to move my tongue around his cock as I feel it twitch.

"You look so sexy sucking me off with that slutty mouth of yours," Wade's voice rasps, I hum in pleasure at that and suck faster.

"I'm so close, Pete," Wade moans loudly, shortly after that he cums in my mouth and I move my mouth off his cock as I continue to jerk him off with my hand. I swallow the hot liquid as part of it drips down my chin. It tastes so so good, I've never had anything like it... but fuck, I'm addicted. Wade looks down at me, smirking. 

"I need you, Wade," I say softly, Wade immediately pulls me to the couch and kneels in front of me as I spread my legs. 

"You look so beautiful, Pete," Wade says scanning my naked body before him. He takes my cock in his hand and starts jerking it at a fast pace, the exact opposite of what I did. This earns a loud moan from me.

"Fuck, Wade," I whine quietly as his smirk widens, then he looks me in the eyes as he slowly rakes me all in. I whimper, damn that mouth is good. It only takes a few minutes of Wade sucking me at a fast rate for me to get close to climax. Wade takes his mouth off of my dick and starts jerking me off so fast I can't think straight (obviously ;D), soon I'm cumming on Wade's face, fuck he looks hot. "You should wear my cum more often." I wittily say as my cum drips down Wade's face and onto his chest. 

"Hell yeah I will, babyboy," Wade says sitting up and kissing me hotly. Then, without thinking I lick the cum off of his chin then kiss him gently. His rough skin feels so fucking good against mine. His lips intertwine with mine in perfect harmony, it's like we're made for each other. And maybe, just maybe, we were.


	4. Back To The Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peter and Wade are on patrol after the butt groping in chapter one.

"Ugh!" I groan as I sit next to Wade on the top of the NYC News building, it's the perfect building to spot crime on. Our legs are dangling over the side of the building as we sit on the edge of it. "Nothing's happening!"

"It's okay babe, something'll happen. It always does," Wade says putting his hand on my thigh in an attempt to comfort me. I smile and put my hand on his, soon we're holding hands. I take a deep breath as I rest my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes feeling safe, that's the funny thing... before Wade, I had never felt safe with anyone. 

"I love you, Wade," I whisper in his ear, Wade's whole body tenses and I sit up fast. "Shit!" I say looking away from him. "I-I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry," I whisper as I try and let go of his hand, but Wade's grip on my hand tightens.

"Babyboy, d-do you mean it?" Wade quietly asks, his voice softer and sweeter than honey. I look back at him, I can practically see the look of sincerity in his face. 

"I have never meant anything more in my whole life," I say sitting back down next to him. I can feel Wade's body relax, I look up at him. What the fuck is he thinking? He doesn't feel the same, I knew he wouldn't. I start crying as the silence prolongs.

"I love you too, Pete, so fucking much," Wade says pulling me into him. I stay like that, hugging him, in shock. That's when I hear a car alarm go off, I let go of Wade as I look down towards the car. There's a person dressed in all black that hit the window of the car with a crowbar. 

"I got this one, babe," I say jumping off the edge of the building and using my web shooter to swing to the car. The person opens the door, grabs the purse and quickly starts sprinting away as he sees me coming. I chase after him swinging on ropes of web, I'm only a block from Wade, the man falls and I drop to the ground to run and get him. I'm feet away when the person raises an object, it's too late when I realize it's a gun. BANG. Everything slips to nothingness.  
\-----------------------------  
WADE'S POV:  
Damn, that spidey ass is hot. I watch Peter swing after that person running, they are no match for my Spidey. The man falls and I'm standing on the top of the building, nearly cheering, as I see Pete running after the person that just tripped and fell. Pete's almost got them annnnnnd BANG! 

"No!" I scream as I climb down the gutter and run to where Peter's body lies limp and start to cry. I kneel next to Peter as I pick him up, carrying him bridal style, "Pete, Pete, can you hear me?" I desperately ask, there is no response, he's not conscious. I look around and see the face of the bitch that shot my Peter.

I am sprinting down the road, Stark Towers is four blocks away. I run through the doors of the tower and I see Cap, "What are you doi-OH MY GOD!" At first, he was cold and rude towards me, just like all the Avengers are to me, and then I can see his face go white. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He screams as he takes Peter out of my arms, I drop on my knees as I see him take Peter into the elevator. I break. I could have saved him. I could have helped him. I could have saved him. I should have gone with him. I should have held him longer. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"DEADPOOL!" I hear Tony's voice scream as he sprints towards me and socks me in the jaw. I deserve it. Damn it, I wish he'd just shoot me. "He fucking defended you! He DEFENDED YOU! I've said you had reasons for killing people, BUT PETER?!" He screams as he pushes me down and gets on top of me as he punches and hits me, in his Iron Man suit I may add, I start tasting blood. Maybe I can die this time, though I doubt it. Kill me Tony Stark. 

"Get off of him!" Bucky grunts as he pulls Tony off of me, but I don't get up. I just lay there and quietly sob as I feel my body heal itself. I don't want to heal! WHY CAN'T I BE IN PAIN!

I feel empty, well emptier than I usually feel. It should have been me. I slowly sit up and look at Tony, by now his suit is off and I see his face is red with anger and sadness. I did this. I should have gone with him.

"I-Is he-"

"Nearly, you nearly killed him. You son of a bitch," Tony says as he walks over to me, pulls me up and puts cuffs on me. I don't even fight it.

Tony and Bucky lead me into the elevator, I'm taken into a detainment room with, would you guess it, all of the Avengers. Great, just my luck.

"I'm going to kill you!" Nat screams as she throws a knife at the wall nearly missing my head on purpose. I know perfectly well she could have hit me.

"You asshole! Peter got S.H.E.I.L.D. off your back!" Thor yells as I am pushed into a chair and forced to sit as I take the screaming and tears of the people in the room. I just look at the ground, numb. The tears have stopped, I can't even cry anymore, my tears have run out. 

"How could you?" Black Panther, yes the Black Panther, asks me. I tune them all out, they can't ask me anything I haven't already asked myself. How could I? How could I do that to him?!

I wait minutes until I ask, "Is-is he o-okay?" My voice is quiet, I can't even recognize my own voice. It's so soft and full of sadness, I sound like a scared child. 

"He's stable," Banner says walking into the room taking off a lab coat. I look down, I have never been more joyfully relieved. I start to sob, a happy sob this time; but this time it isn't quiet.

"You have no right to be happy! You will never see Peter again! Do you hear me?!" Clint yells, everyone nods in agreement.

Soon, everyone is out of the room, to see Peter. He's in a coma because of me. I did this. I don't deserve to breathe. I close my eyes as I feel my cuffs clink and the restraints are off. I look over and see the faces of Bucky and Captain America, "Peter's awake, and practically high on pain meds-" Cap elbows Bucky to stop him from finishing.

"The only thing he's saying is 'where's Wade'... Bruce wants you to go see him," Cap says I smile, thankful for this. "We still don't know what happened, and we will all be there." Cap quickly adds leading me to the elevator.

"And if you hurt him again, I will personally dismember you bit by tiny ass bit," Bucky growls and I nod. I won't. I will never hurt Peter, not now not ever again.

I step off the elevator onto a floor that looks like a giant hospital lab with high-tech equipment all over the place. I see the rest of them surrounding a bed, I take a shaky deep breath as I am pushed by his bed. Peter's face is pale and his eyes are closed, he's breathing heavily and there's a bandage around his lower chest. He's shirtless and cleaned of the blood that was all over him when I ran him into the tower originally. 

The other Avengers glare at me, practically daring me to do something wrong, I place my hand on his arm as I bend over next to him. 

"W-Wade?" Peter's voice frantically peeps, it's shaky and barely audible. He's scared. 

"I'm here Pete, I'm here," I say attempting to comfort him as I see his eyes flutter open. His pupils dilate. 

"Did I-did I catch him?" He asks looking into my eyes, worried. I chuckle at this.

"No, no you didn't," I say looking into his eyes as he sits up too quickly and falls back down, dizzy. "Whoa whoa whoa Pete, easy," I whisper as I pet his hair to calm him down.

"I hate this," He groans as he laughs, still loopy. 

"Okay is anyone gonna explain?" Tony asks clearly dumbfounded at this whole scene. Peter looks over and his eyes widen as he starts to realize that it wasn't just him and me... it was him, me, and all the Avengers.


End file.
